


Don't go running away

by Kuroi22



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But lovely Kageyama Tobio, Falling In Love, Feelings, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tsundere Tsukishima Kei, but then accepting it, denying love, love between boys, yaoi of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroi22/pseuds/Kuroi22
Summary: Tsukishima hates being in love. He really hates it. Also, he hates Kageyama. He really do.Unles...





	Don't go running away

**Author's Note:**

> Happy TsukiKage day!! (September 11)

Tsukishima Kei hated being in love. It's not as if he had been like that many times, but when it happened it was horrible. He remembered his first crush¸ and although that can't be compared to what he feels now, it was just as terrible back then. Always thinking about someone was tedious, and unproductive whatsoever. He doesn't want to pay attention to a person, especially if they don't care about him. He doesn't like to hold a stupid smile every time he talks to them. Therefore, he thought he would never go through something similar. Ever. It's over.

But now Tsukishima finds himself hating again. He hates having to share a room with him. He hates his blessed hands that can guide any play. He hates how his mind works. He's an idiot, but he's a genius. He's grumpy, but he can be tender sometimes. Sometimes!

No, he doesn't want Kageyama Tobio. No way. He hates him.

Look at those beautiful blue eyes, how horrible they are. Look how he smiles like a jerk. Ugh, how would he like him?

Look at those damn lips that...

No, stop. He doesn't like him.

He doesn't want to fall.

"T-Tsukki…" Oh no. Nobody except Yamaguchi can say that. Only his best friend has permission. Not him. He is the least allowed. But how to shut him up, when he says it moaning?

Wait, what? Oh yes, sure. Tsukishima hates him, but now he has him in his bed. Tsukishima hugs him, brings him closer, and kisses him. Kageyama lets himself be done, and he likes that. Too much.

Kageyama's lips are somewhat cut, but it doesn't matter. His hands tremble as he caresses timidly. His eyes closed, a deep gasp comes out of his throat. Tsukishima grabs his neck to kiss him deeper and, suddenly, Kageyama wants to play with his mouth. And now Tsukki is the one lets himself be done. It is a sway, one starts and the other returns it later. There is no more or less, although inexperience can be an obstacle, sometimes.

"Fuck, king..." he sighs. Kageyama, who used to growl when he heard that, now responds with a soft whine.

"More..." he whispers in his ear, and Tsukki gets goosebumps.

"Now you beg ...?" Kageyama looks him in the eye, his irises shining like a night sky. He bites his lip and then makes a shy smile. It isn't creepy, because it's not forced. He is having fun, he likes it. "How a commoner could refuse...?"

Kageyama is loud, but Tsukishima doesn't worry about that. He hates his voice, but he wants to keep listening. He hates his body, but he caresses every corner. He hates how he pronounces his name, but he wants him to shout it without stopping.

Well, maybe and just maybe, Tsukishima doesn't hate him so much.

Maybe he has already fallen for him.

Maybe he does love him.

He does.


End file.
